Normalcy
by Kiki2009
Summary: One Shot. In which Kiba discovers just what Shikamaru puts up with in his relationship, and Shikamaru moves! Not yaoi, sorry to dissapoint!


It was a normal day.

Or at least, as normal a day could get in the village of Konoha.

Kiba had woken up on the floor that morning. This was due to the fact that Kiba had allowed Akamaru to sleep in the bed with him, despite his large size, because Akamaru had felt lonely and Kiba just couldn't say no.

Of course, whenever Kiba allowed Akamaru onto the bed he ultimately knew he would end up on the floor one way or another by morning.

The rest of the morning passed in routine. Find clothes, eat, wrestle with the pups, and leave for training.

Practice with Shino and Hinata also went well.

Shino had greeted him with a nod of the head as he always did and Hinata greeted him with a shy grin and a pat on the head for Akamaru.

Kurenai was a no show but she had warned them she wouldn't be joining practice due to an inconvenient mission that week, so no one expected her.

They were well into their weapon practice routine when they caught sight of Shikamaru.

This was odd for three reasons.

One: Shikamaru very rarely was seen outside before noon. Much less fully dressed and alert.

Two: Shikamaru was alone, which wasn't very odd except that that left no explanation as to why he was awake.

Three: Shikamaru was running.

Enough said.

No one said anything as Shikamaru sprinted past, though all of them wondered at it quietly, and despite the interruption of their practice they continued as if nothing had happened.

As usual Shino was full of helpful comments. Hinata listened dutifully and acted accordingly. Kiba acknowledged the advice, although he very rarely altered any of his attacks to satisfy him, much to Shino's chagrin.

Kiba was sure Shino was going to lose his cool and fight him when Shikamaru yet again sprinted past, only in the opposite direction.

This was odd for three reasons.

One: Shikamaru was sweating profusely. This probably meant that he had been running

this entire time. Getting the lazy ninja to so much as stand up was more trouble than it was worth, so getting him not only to run, but to run for a long time with no apparent destination was a miracle in and of itself.

Two: His eyes were examining everything, as if he expected an attack at any moment.

Three: His chuunin vest and shoes were missing.

This time around Kiba very nearly called out to him, until he decided that he probably didn't want to know.

Shino and Hinata made no comments, but Kiba could see the question in Hinata's milky eyes. As for Shino, well, you never saw behind his sunglasses, but Kiba imagined he was also curious.

They made it all the way to the end of lunch before they were interrupted a third time.

Kiba had just finished telling Hinata how much better her cooking was compared to Shino's sorry attempts at feeding them (only to find he was suddenly infested with fleas), when a very exhausted looking Shikamaru came running down the hill.

This time Kiba did call out to him, if not for the previous reasons than for this new prevailing one alone.

Shikamaru wore only his boxers.

"Hey Shikamaru! None of us paid for a strip show, so how about you put on some clothes?!" he yelled to the lazy ninja, whose face contorted into an expression of horror at his loud exclamation.

The next thing he knew he had a very shaken, wild eyed Shikamaru backing him up to a tree, hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Be quiet! She might hear you!" Shikamaru whispered urgently.

Kiba was at first thrown at Shikamaru's tone enough to remain silent, he very rarely ever heard anything other than a bored drawl pass Shikamaru's lips and he couldn't help but be surprised.

But not for long.

After biting one of Shikamaru's fingers, he managed to get the pony tailed shinobi to remove his hand.

"By 'she' we can only assume you are insinuating Temari of the sand?" came Shino's voice from behind them. His hands were in his pockets and he appeared uninterested.

But after years of teamwork with this person, Kiba knew better. He could tell by his body poster alone that Shino was pissed that Shikamaru was interrupting their practice.

Behind Shino, Hinata stood, but all Kiba could see of her was a very red face. No doubt in response to Shikamaru's lack of apparel.

"So, why are you running away from Temari? Aren't you guys going out or something?" Kiba asked, although, in truth he knew exactly how long they had been dating. Ever since he found them making out in his bathroom during his birthday party a couple years ago. But he didn't think he wanted to bring up such a traumatizing experience, so he didn't mention it.

"Because she's more trouble than she's worth." he responded, his bored drawl back although he still kept his voice suspiciously low.

"Ok… and why aren't you wearing any clothes...?" Kiba asked, finally working up to the question he knew was on everyone's minds.

Shikamaru began yanking at strands of hair, loosening them from his already falling apart pony tail.

"Because for the past four hours she's set her heart on removing all my clothes, in public, solely with wind jutsu's."

The silence itself was almost as uncomfortable as the admittance.

Kiba heard a stuttering exclamation about taking Akamaru for a short walk before Hinata disappeared completely.

Shino said nothing.

"Did you get into a fight? She finally got sick of trying to get you to move?" Kiba asked, he could tell that he was now entering unstable territory, but he was curious and Shikamaru could always be counted on for a good show.

"No, actually I think this is her version of sexual foreplay…" Shikamaru's said as his usual attitude returned and he tilted his head up towards the sky, muttering about how troublesome girls were.

Kiba had finally gotten over the shock a few moments later and was about to comment when a strong breeze rushed past them.

In a matter of seconds Shikamaru had disappeared altogether. The only indicator that he had been there at all was the still echoing "Shit!" he had exclaimed before his hasty departure.

Kiba heard faint laughter in the wind.

It was a normal day.

Or at least, as normal a day could get in the village of Konoha.

Ok, well, it was supposed to be funny… kinda. Well, quirky at least.

Anyway, leave reviews and tell me how I did!


End file.
